Bad Habits
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Tras encontrarle ahí dormido, indefenso ante cualquier ataque, no pudo evitar el pensar que simplemente había hábitos que jamás iban a cambiar...KiseXKuroko ? Shot/Drabble


Pequeña advertencia antes de comenzar la lectura: éste Shot/Drabble fue escrito por mero ocio, ya que tras terminar examenes tenía la tentación de escribir algo en lo relacionado con KnB, y tras encontrar un bonito FanArt de Kuroko dormido y Kise-kun mirándole con cierta tristeza...se me ocurrió escribir esto.

He de aclarar que quizá no exista en mucha coherencia o sentido lógico dentro del Shot/Drabble, y no tiene Yaoi o cosas en lo similar...Repito: fue ocio.

Aun así...espero y sea de su agrado?

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke NO es de Nuestra Propiedad.**

* * *

**-Bad Habits-**

Era la primera vez en que sentía algo así, una emoción que dentro de su diccionario no existía un significado y no importaba cuantas veces se dispusiera a pensar en ello, no lograba encontrar alguna explicación lógica tras ese sentir. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo?, no puedo evitar el cuestionarse minutos después de aquel suceso tras sentir todavía que su respiración no parecía en algún momento calmarse, posando una mano frente a su pecho mientras apretaba en puño sus prendas.

Kuroko…Kurokocchi.

¿Qué tenía de especial ese chico de pálida cabellera, que tras verle ahí indefenso ante cualquier ataque le hacía perder de esa forma el control sobre su propio cuerpo? Eso era algo que deseaba más que saber, pero estaba incluso consciente de que no sería pronto cuando obtendría respuesta a esa pregunta.

Una vez teniendo cierta distancia de ese pequeño cuerpo, dejó todo su peso caer contra su hombro derecho mientras se recargaba forzosamente contra uno de los casilleros dentro del gimnasio de la escuela de Kaijou. Cuando había ingresado al lugar y le vio ahí tumbado sobre la banca varias preguntas habían cruzado por su mente, pero aquella que con anterioridad había sido cuestionada siendo _esa _pregunta que específicamente deseaba obtener alguna respuesta a cambio.

Inhaló un poco de aire, pasando su mano por sobre sus húmedos cabellos para a los segundos soltar un largo y exasperante suspiro. Podía sentir que su respiración ya se había estabilizado un poco, sintiendo a su vez como poco a poco volvía a retomar el control de sí mismo. Observó de reojo a Kuroko, quién tras encontrarse dormido seguía siendo ignorante de todo aquello que se encontraba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Por dios.

Una pequeña e irónica sonrisa se vio adornando sus facciones, esta vez estrellando su espalda contra la fría puerta del casillero retirando toda atención de su ex compañero de quipo. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los integrantes de Seirin cuando más se les necesitaba para interrumpir? Y apenas esa pregunta cruzó por su mente, logró recordar esos días en Teikou en los cuales muchos parecían olvidarse de la existencia del pequeño y le olvidaban en cualquier lugar dentro de la institución.

Dejando su mano caer a sus costados le volvió a dirigir una corta mirada de reojo, volviendo a suspirar tras creer que nuevamente esa había sido la situación. Incluso, podía llegar a admitirse a sí mismo, estaba sorprendido de que esa nueva supuesta luz del chico se hubiese olvidado completamente de él, dejándole a su suerte dentro de campo enemigo; después de todo, había sido el quién posó pie dentro de Seirin para reclamar a Kurokocchi, no deseando otra cosa salvo tener a ese chico que tanto apreciaba a su lado.

¿Acaso era eso?

Parpadeó varias veces, volviendo a recordar ese antiguo pensamiento que no hace varios segundos había tenido dentro de su mente. Apreciaba a Kuroko; le apreciaba tanto que incluso se vio dentro del papel de personaje sobreprotector deseando reclamar aquello que alguna vez le perteneció…

Alguna vez…

Era triste, pero cierta…esa realidad. Kurokocchi formó parte de su vida una vez en aquel lejano pasado el cual estaba más que seguro que jamás podría volver a revivir, no ahora que la Generación de los Milagros se había separado, cada quién tomando un camino distinto pero aun con los mismos ideales. Esas personas seguían siendo las mismas e igual que él, no les importaba nada en el juego salvo la mismísima victoria; pero no todos habían conservado esa ideología, siendo al final Kuroko quién había cambiado completamente…

-¿Por qué…?- cuando creyó haber reencontrado su voz cuestionó suavemente a nadie en particular; no obtendría respuesta a cambio, eso era algo que tenía más que asegurado en su mente el momento en que articuló esa pequeña pregunta. -¿Por qué cambió…?

Quizá era un poco egoísta de su parte el pensar de esa manera de pesimista o incluso también apática, pero seguía sin resultarle en lo absoluto agradable el que su querido Kurokocchi les hubiese cambiado a ellos—a ese equipo con el cual descubrió ese supuesto amor por el Basket—por una escuela sin nombre dentro de ese deporte, no teniendo una razón aparente del porqué de sus acciones.

Volviendo a reincorporarse sobre sus pies volvió a encaminarse a dónde ese chico yacía acostado, observando a detalle el cómo su pecho se elevaba y caía según el ritmo de su respiración, las facciones de su rostro mostrando tranquilidad. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que había sido espectador de un Kuroko completamente desgastado, quedando profundamente dormido después de tan arduo partido de Basket o incluso también después de un duro entrenamiento dentro de Teikou.

Tras estar ya a pocos pasos de distancia se detuvo, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas justo frente al cuerpo del peli-celeste. Una vez acortada la distancia logró darse cuenta de que Kuroko aun seguía empapado de sudor, deliberadamente decidiendo el quedar dormido a pleno aire frío sin la preocupación de que podría enfermar o alguna consecuencia que pudiese llegar a ocurrir tras sus acciones. Pero no era como si él tuviese derecho alguno a recriminarle por sus acciones, ya que como él el aun permanecía en el mismo estado.

Volvió a sonreír, dicha sonrisa siendo dirigida más para sí mismo que hacia su joven compañero.

Hay hábitos que nunca se olvidan por completo…

* * *

Y ahí termina...

¿Comprenden ahora la razón por la cuál dije que era producto del ocio?

Quizá en lo que queda de la semana me ponga a corregirlo o sino lo dejaré tal y como está...*sigh* Las vacaciones de verano han comenzado para mi, así que quizá esté presente llenando de Spam ésta sección de aquí hasta Agosto...

Please bear with my laziness ~ 3

**_-CAELUM-_**


End file.
